Planning
by aca-avenger
Summary: Hermione's lack of procrastination on wedding details have Ron up to his ears. Written for HermioneWeasleyFan's Disney Quote Challenge. Rated T for slight language.


**Planning**

I'm gone back to my Harry Potter roots again and doing some challenges. This is for HermioneWeasleyFan's Disney Quote challenge. I chose the quotes, "If only I could make him understand... I just don't see things the way he does." from The Little Mermaid, and "No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be a prince to me." from Aladdin. This is a Ron x Hermione one-shot. Hope you enjoy, sorry I made you wait so long for some more Harry Potter stories.

* * *

Bridal magazines were strewn across the dinning room table, the living room floor, and everywhere else possible in the house. It was never like Hermione to be so unorganized. Ron was being annoyed with Hermione being so ridiculous about the wedding, she wasn't being Hermione.

"What on earth? Did a tornado hit here or what?" Ginny walked out of the fireplace and into the living room trying not to step on the magazines.

"No, Hermione did." Ron was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. "Could you please not encourage," he put down his bowl, "THIS!" Ron waved his arms showing the state of the apartment.

"Of course I won't, Ronniekins, don't get your knickers in a twist." Ginny laughed at her brother, even though she was a little concerned.

Hermione stamped out of the hall with another dozen and a half bridal magazines in her arms. "Ginny, what would look better with your and Ron's hair color, white or cream?" She dropped the magazines on the counter.

As soon as the books hit the counter, Ron was up flustering with the dishes in the sink, "Hermione, how about we go with orange!" he shouted. "Then they'll match! Or how about green, or pink, or any other freaking color?" Ron slammed his bowl in the kitchen sink.

"What is wrong with you? What have I done now? Been too much of a know it all?" Hermione threw up her arms in anger.

"All you freaking care about is the wedding Hermione!" Ron stamped to the entry of the hall. "What happened to you? I feel like I barely know you anymore." He walked quickly to the hall of the hall and into their bedroom as Hermione began to cry.

"Am I really that bad Gin?" Hermione clapped her mouth to try to stop her cry.

"No, you're not that bad. You just need to take it down a few notches. The wedding is eight months away you have loads of time to make decisions." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to be encouraging.

"If I could only make understand that I don't see things the way he does. I have to do everything right away other wise I start to panic, and think I'll never get anything done." Hermione leaned her back to the fridge and slid to the floor and the sound of her crying carried throughout the apartment.

"Let me get you some tissues." Ginny pulled out her wand and summoned the box of tissues sitting atop the fridge. "There you go." she said as she pulled numerous tissues out of the box and handed them to Hermione as she sat next to her.

"Here's going to leave isn't he? Who the hell would put up with this? If I was him, I would leave me." Hermione put her head Ginny's shoulder. Ginny didn't answer, because she honestly didn't know what Ron would do.

It seems like they would be there for hours, but it was mere moments before they heard footsteps coming from the hall. Ron hurried from the end of the hall to his fiancée's feet and sat next to her. "I'll never leave you, ever again. I've done it once and sure as hell won't do it again." Hermione laid her head in his lap.

"You know what, Ron?"

"What, love?" he started running his fingers through her thick, curly hair.

"I'll leave you two alone now, I'll come back tomorrow." Ginny swiftly stood up and flooed herself back home.

"Now what were you saying, honey?" Ron continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I was saying that, I don't deserve you. You know that? No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be a prince to me."


End file.
